


candy apple

by jeffthekinner



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, candy pop isnt that scary. hes a good boy. i take that back, soft and tender...., the CLOWNS IN GENERAL are GAY., the SCARY CLOWNS are GAY, the passion. the passion. is more than i can withstand, two clowns holdin hands. two clowns holdin hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthekinner/pseuds/jeffthekinner
Summary: lj and candy pop clown around at the fair. i havent written a fanfic in like 2000 years but tenderly gay clowns is where its at so uh enjoy lmao





	candy apple

**Author's Note:**

> its MY fanfic and i get to choose the rarepair  
> honestly why isnt there More candy pop/lj theyre both clowns!! goth/pastel boyfriends!! are you all blind!!

The scene unfolding around Jack was a bit too loud and colourful for his liking. Lights strung up everywhere, children and families racing past, some brandishing icecream or other such treats, others wielding large stuffed animals and small carnival trinkets. Cheery music filled the air, and Jack felt out of his element. Looking over to his side though, his qualms were forgotten as he saw the awestruck look on Candy’s face.The bright clown’s magenta eyes were wide and he had a large smile stretched across his face.

“This is amazing, Jack!” Candy exclaimed. “I haven’t been to a fair in forever! It’s so much better than I remember!”

“We just got here, babe. We haven’t even done anything,” Jack replied with a smirk. Jack didn’t think it possible, but Candy managed to smile even wider at this.

“Let’s go do stuff, then! C’mon!” The cheerful clown grabbed the not-so-cheerful clown’s hand and raced down the pavement. Jack stumbled, but caught up quickly.

Candy came to a screeching halt at one of the many fair games, the walls of the game tent sporting a few large, colourful alpaca plushies.

Candy pointed at the blue one. “I have to have him,” he said, looking at Jack starry-eyed. The vendor looked at him with an expectant smile. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled a five out of his pocket, handing it to the vendor.

“All you have to do is toss a ring and get it on the peg. You get 5 tries. Simple enough, eh?” The vendor laughed. Jack sighed and grabbed a ring. Tossing it, he felt a pang of annoyance as it missed completely and fell to the ground. Candy pouted. Twice more the boy tried and failed, until at the fourth try, he got the ring around the peg. Candy cheered and the vendor smiled a bit, and Jack felt a slight twinge of satisfaction.

“Take your pick,” the vendor gestured to the toys, and Candy pointed excitedly to the blue alpaca. The vendor grabbed it off the wall and handed the large plush to the blue-haired boy with a smile.

"Woo! Thanks, Jack!” Candy gave Jack a small kiss on the cheek, and Jack blushed just a little.

As they walked off, Jack felt his stomach grumble. “Hey babe, let’s get a treat. What are you hungry for?” Jack asked.

Candy grinned, “I could totally go for a funnel cake!” Jack nodded and they walked through the food area until they found a cart selling funnel cakes. Candy got himself blueberry, while Jack was quick to choose chocolate chip. Thanking the cook, they walked off with their treats, Jack eating his rather quickly while Candy set to savour his, taking small bites.

Suddenly, Candy gasped. “Carousel!” He exclaimed, running quickly down to the merry-go-round. Jack smiled and shook his head, following along at a much slower pace.

“Oh, we’ve gotta ride it, Jack!” Candy said excitedly. Jack snorted. “I call the unicorn!” Throwing out the remains of his funnel cake and passing the ticket person a few tickets, they were given the okay to ride the carousel. True to his word, Candy immediately bolted for the unicorn and climbed on. Taking the one behind Candy (a pegasus), the ride started, the riders spun around slowly, bobbing up and down in time with the cheery music that played. Looking behind him with a big smile, Candy waved. Jack waved back with a small smirk.

“Well, that was fun!” Candy said as the ride stopped and they got off, continuing to wander through the fairgrounds.

Jack grinned. “We should ride the ferris wheel.”

Candy made a small “ooo” sound and exclaimed “Yes! Absolutely!” Making a dash for the ferris wheel nearby, Jack again handed the ticket person a couple of tickets, and the two climbed into the gondolas happily. Candy hugged his alpaca stuffie tight as the ferris wheel carried them higher into the air, until their gondola stopped at the top.

“Hey Candy,” Jack said, smirking. “Look at me.” Candy turned to face Jack, and when he did, Jack pressed his lips against Candy’s briefly, before quickly pulling away, his face red.

“Hey Jack, look at _me_ ,” Candy said, the smile in his voice evident. Jack looked at him hesitantly, and Candy held Jack’s face in his hand and planted a long but gentle kiss on Jack’s lips, pulling away only as he felt the ferris wheel begin to move again.

Jack sputtered, his face red as a tomato. Candy just smiled and laughed his cheerful laugh as they rode the ferris wheel into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant fuckening write but clearly i didnt let that stop me lmao


End file.
